


May the Lord bless you and keep you

by Taranticat



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Implied Mac MacDonald/Dennis Reynolds, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery, daydreaming about dennis, mac praying, mac's in a catherdral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taranticat/pseuds/Taranticat
Summary: Perhaps he’d much rather like Dennis to press his hands to his face and leave him in a state of unwound ecstasy. Mac’s hands loosen in prayer as the divine scales tip in favour of Dennis. To have faith is to love something holy and Dennis was carved by the angels themselves.





	May the Lord bless you and keep you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back again with another flowery depiction of macdennis please enjoy.
> 
> The title is taken from the hymn 'the Lord bless you and keep you' by John Rutter and in order to experience this fic properly PLEASE LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ IT, TRUST ME IT SETS THE MOOD!!!! 
> 
> Anyway, on with the suffering! Enjoy!

Mac kneels by the altar and the angels caress his face and invisible wings. He is alone in the cathedral with the exception of celestial beings and he allows his thoughts to flow through him like the vibrations of a harp. They come in waves, each plucking his heartstrings and strumming his veins. _God and Mac. Mac and angels. Angels and Dennis. Dennis and Mac. Mac touching Dennis. Mac fucking ethereal Dennis while the angels cry above them and shroud them in golden light. _

Mac prays so hard his knuckles turn a whiter shade of pale.

He wishes it would go away, that God could press his palms to Mac’s flushed cheeks and tell him what to do, what to think, to feel, to say. His faith rings like bells and Mac is left reeling like flocks of white doves that gather in the cathedral towers above him. Perhaps he’d much rather like Dennis to press his hands to his face and leave him in a state of unwound ecstasy. Mac’s hands loosen in prayer as the divine scales tip in favour of Dennis. To have faith is to love something holy and Dennis was carved by the angels themselves.

Mac opens his eyes and shifts on the prayer cushion. Out of the corner of his eyes, he swears he spots a shadow drift in the unknown alcoves high above the sacred rafters. Perhaps it is the Lord casting a stony judgment over him or maybe it is his guardian angel. Either way, Mac feels like something is casting its gaze down upon him from the heavens. Slowly he removes himself from the cushion letting his knees feel cold and severed from the soft fabric beneath him. The pillow is embroidered with dewy-eyed cherubs that weep for Mac and they weep because he is alone as he always is; nothing has changed over time except for that unwavering sense of faith, it shimmers and ripples against his soul like a mirage. But something is pushing through the membrane of his credence and lately, Mac’s dreams have been taking a different form. The incarnation of Dennis walks through the church of Mac’s mind and threatens to break down the foundations of everything he’s ever known.

Hastily Mac checks his watch and sighs deeply; he’s going to be late to the bar and Dennis is undoubtedly going to chide him and ask where he’s been. Mac knows he’ll reply the same as he always does. _Praying to God. _Mac also knows that Dennis will reply the same as he always does. _Oh, so God is more important that work now, more important than me? _Mac smiles to himself as he walks down the aisle, the pews either side of him collecting dust and sinners’ secrets as he turns at the end and glances at the effigy of Christ above the altar. It looks vaguely like Dennis, Mac thinks.

_Nothing is more important that you Dennis. _

Mac walks out of the cathedral, leaving his secrets with the angels and Dennis is his thoughts.


End file.
